


A Rainy Day in Inaba

by ThaddeusBandido



Series: T Ban's Idiots in Inaba AU Fics [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Idiots in Inaba AU, Implied Relationships, food cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaddeusBandido/pseuds/ThaddeusBandido
Summary: Akira makes a bad food decision and Shiho is there to witness it.





	1. Chapter 1

The crisp morning air in Inaba was tinged with an almost imperceptible shift in humidity.

About ten minutes into his morning routine, Akira Kurusu subconsciously recognized the well-worn weather pattern.  Realizing his window of opportunity had opened, he sped up his preparation for the school day with renewed energy. After double checking the weather app on his phone and ducking his head out of his bedroom window to see the seemingly endless cloud cover, he smirked to himself and packed his school bag.

_Textbooks, homework, notes, lunch…_ _cat._

He turned to a stretching Morgana and presented the open bag. The cat finished his full body stretch while keeping his eyes on Akira. “Ready a little sooner than usual, Akira?”

Akira gave him a curt nod and held the bag as Morgana jumped in and got situated. “I've got a feeling that today will be a big day.”

Morgana thought for a moment, adjusting to the slightly roomier bag without noticing it. Akira zipped the bag most of the way closed, leaving room for his feline cohort to get some fresh air. “I can't think of anyone who is more qualified to trust their instincts,” Morgana quipped back, his head poked out of the zipper.

Three months ago, this would have been a genuine compliment that would have stopped Akira in his tracks; after months of being enabled by Shiho Suzui, it was so heavily laced with sarcasm that Akira simply shrugged it off.

* * *

Halfway to school—far too late to do anything about it—Morgana finally realized what was missing from Joker’s bag. He popped his head out and reluctantly asked, “...Akira, what are you planning today?”

Akira gave off the aura of quiet resolve when he replied, “Something I've been waiting to do ever since I moved back. A chance to redeem myself.”

Morgana didn't have a clue what Akira was talking about, so he simply made a small noise of affirmation and ducked back into the bag, preparing for the worst.

* * *

At lunchtime, Akira and Shiho found seating at some uncovered lunch tables in the courtyard of Yasogami High School with relative ease. They set both of their bags on the table, Shiho giving Morgana a small scritch between the ears when they got settled (a lunchtime ritual that caused him to melt a little each time).

Shiho pulled out her bento box, which had a cute figure shaped from the rice and chicken. Akira then pulled out his half sized bento box, and Shiho gawked at it as he revealed its contents.

“...Edamame, one rice ball, and some sliced hot dog? That's it?” She picked her gaze up and looked at Akira with concern.

He went to coolly adjust his nonexistent glasses, but shifted his subconscious tick to tap his temple instead before he made a fool of himself, replying, “Just planning ahead, Shiho... You don't have to help out at practice today, right?” Her look of concern did not go away, now mixed with confusion as she shook her head.

Akira let the unspoken _“why?”_ radiating from Shiho linger before continuing, “Do you want to grab some beef bowls at Aiya after school today?”

They've had enough walks up and down Central Street that Shiho not only knew the place, but immediately put two and two together.

She squinted at him and briefly looked up at the expanse of clouds before attempting to talk sense into him. “Akira? There's no special today.” She gestured skyward and continued, “Sure, there's a lot of clouds, but that doesn't mean that a downpour’s coming any minute now--”

She flinched as a raindrop landed square on the bridge of her nose.

Akira moved quickly to cover both bento boxes and fled to the safety of a nearby awning. Shiho followed suit, still perplexed by Akira's apparent ability to read the weather.

He set down their lunches and turned to her, grinning as he flourished his arms and said, “Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?”

She made a show of racking her brain, putting an index finger on her chin and shooting a sidelong stare at the rainstorm forming in the courtyard, before she shrugged and admitted, “Nothing comes to mind.”

* * *

The walk after school was charged with energy beaming from Akira, who gained confidence with every step toward Central Street.

Shiho was simply looking forward to enjoying a nice beef bowl. None of the advertisements for the Rainy Day Challenge ever had pictures, but it sounded like plenty of hype. It made Shiho excited to see the spectacle, though, so she primed her phone in her off hand to take photos and document this in detail for their blonde besties back in Tokyo.

The bell on the door chimed when the two entered the restaurant. There were a few people sitting at tables, dispersed throughout the room. Shiho didn't see anything that _looked_ like a challenge, as she casually glanced around at the patrons’ bowls. A bluenette came to the front and pointed them toward a table for two against the wall in the back of the restaurant. She then gave them two menus and about two minutes to make their decision.

Akira’s overconfidence started to bleed over into anxiousness, and Shiho could tell that there was a growing chance this could go wrong. The server, whose name tag said “Aika,” came back with her order pad dutifully in front of her face and asked neutrally, “What would you like?” Akira pounced immediately. “I would like to take the Rainy Day Challenge, please.”

Aika stopped writing and peeked over the top of her pad. “Are you sure?” His look hardened and he gave a nod. Without a moment's delay, she turned to the kitchen and shouted “Special!” and quickly returned to her notebook and faced Shiho. “And for you?”

Shiho started, “I'll take the Ra _aai_ -egular beef bowl,” changing her answer as Aika leaned her head from behind the pad to look her square in the eye and subtly shake her head, “with extra ginger for the table, please.”

Akira scoffed and snarked at Shiho, “What is it with you sporty types and way too much ginger?” as the server walked back to the kitchen and blew a sigh of relief.

Aika had to save at least one of those teens from the Meat Dimension.

* * *

After ten minutes of small talk—school work, Ann, Ryuji, workouts with the volleyball team, summer break, _Ann_ —a well-portioned bowl was set down in front of Shiho.

The smell was incredible: the perfect balance of savory and spicy, with a hint of ginger from the small dish on the side. Akira, though, still had plenty of empty table in front of him. Aika noticed their glances and noted, “Yours will be another minute or so,” while setting a glass of water he didn't ask for in front of him before walking away.

Not wanting to be rude, Shiho began to wait for Akira to get his large bowl. He noticed and waved her off politely, “Go ahead and start, mine might take a while.” She gave a thankful nod and began to dig in.

One minute turned into three, but Shiho hadn't cared because, after the first bite, the beef bowl in front of her had captured her undivided attention. _This is a top five beef bowl_ , she thought to herself as she savored another bite. _Not that I'm a beef bowl connoisseur. But it's probably true enough._ Shiho thought she might have heard a camera shutter sound go off, but she wouldn't let anything ruin this moment of delight and discovery.

She was wholly absorbed into her early dinner when something bumped the table so hard it caused her bowl to jump slightly. Slowly, Shiho looked up and when she made eye contact with the terrible culinary creation before her friend, she almost dropped her chopsticks.

A veritable _mountain_ of beef sat upon the foundation of rice, onions, minced garlic and bean sprouts, crowned by a single cracked egg at the summit. This imposing figure of sheer terror sat within what could be confused for a mixing bowl, for once making Akira, and the wooden chopsticks he just snapped in two, look _small_. Shiho at least had the mind to snag her phone and snap a picture of Akira’s face—pure, unfiltered shock—taking in the behemoth before him. Morgana was caught in the picture as well, staring wide-eyed at the bowl, chittering to himself. She heard a quiet voice from across the table that brought her attention back to him.

“I don't remember it being this big,” he whispered to himself.

“You have thirty minutes,” Aika said blandly, before hitting a stopwatch and walking away to help someone else. ( _Who else_ , Shiho thought, since almost everyone in the restaurant is staring at the scene unfolding at their table.)

Akira started his massive undertaking with gusto, and Shiho didn't feel as hungry as she did moments ago. Morgana was making disgusted noises, but Akira wasn't paying them any mind, singly focused on the goal in front of him.

Ten minutes in, Shiho finished her bowl and set her chopsticks neatly on the rim. The server came by to grab it with a small smile. Akira had a surprisingly good pace, but Shiho still couldn't watch him directly until her stomach settled.

Twenty minutes in, Akira was starting to slip, but was still making a sizable dent into his (hopefully not) Sisyphean task. Shiho was snapping the occasional picture and, unknown to him, starting to provide play-by-play to two very concerned friends. Akira started to feel his phone buzz out of control, so he paused to hand Shiho his phone. She stared at the offered device and he breathily grumbled, “no distractions, I can do this, just need to, make it through the Meat Dimension.”

She couldn't tell if he believed his own words.

Twenty-five minutes in, Akira was drenched in sweat, almost ground to a halt by the mass of food. The meat had disappeared, but there was plenty of rice and bean sprouts left. He was on the last leg, but it was a _very long_ last leg and Shiho was cheering him on.

Twenty-nine minutes in, Shiho hit record on her phone to capture the closing seconds as Akira tried to clean the bowl of the remaining rice grains. She was doing her best not to shake the phone as she laughed at his obvious discomfort and Morgana’s obvious gaze of combined awe and disgust.

With sixteen seconds left, Akira dropped the bowl he unknowingly picked up, which landed with an attention-grabbing thud, and he leaned back in his chair with a light moan of relief. There was a small click, and Aika came back to the table holding a stopwatch, stopped at 0:29:44.068.

The few other patrons in the restaurant let out a small cheer, and Aika gave a small bow. “Congratulations. Don't worry about the bill, we have that covered for you. You can keep the bowl, too.” Akira, wordless, simply nodded and gave a pained half bow from his seat.

Shiho snapped one last picture of Akira holding the bowl with a suffering smile and pocketed both their phones before beginning to help Akira up and out of the chair. With a quick bow, she assured the server, “I'll make sure he gets home okay. Thank you for the meal.” Step by step, and with a lot of help from Shiho, Akira made it out of the restaurant, lumbering toward the bus stop.

Aika was genuinely surprised that the kid finished off the bowl. She tried not to laugh as they hobbled through the doorway.

* * *

As soon as they got to the bench at the bus stop minutes later, Akira laid out, head and upper body propped up by Shiho’s school bag. ( _Because mine is a little squishier and would complain much more_ , he thought to himself.)

Shiho dared to broach the subject first, “How do you feel?”

Akira took a moment before he responded, “Accomplished. Shocked. I feel like I'm about thirty percent beef bowl now. From here to here,” as he gestured from his belly button to his adam’s apple. Shiho seemed content with that answer for the time being.

A few seconds went by.

“Well,” Shiho started, “did it taste good, at least?”


	2. Chapter 2

Akira trudged through the door of his family’s house with a groan, carrying his oddly quiet cat in one arm and a giant, empty bowl in the other. From the couch, his father shot a wary glance at his son as he greeted him, “Welcome home, Akira.” Akira’s mother peeked from the bedroom, quickly appraised her disheveled son, and asked, “Where were you?”

Their son shrugged, jostling the large bowl slightly and proffering it in their direction as if to explain his appearance and general attitude. “Winning.”

His mother shot a worried look at her husband, who nodded as if that was a sensible answer and explained everything. Akira moved to put the huge bowl next to the kitchen sink. She looked back to him and asked, “Are you feeling okay?” She thought she heard her husband muffle some chuckles as their son put his now empty hand on his stomach as he exited the kitchen.

“I feel like a winner,” he lamented as he carefully hiked up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Once Akira was able to finagle his way into a position on his bed that didn't apply pressure to his stomach, he unlocked his phone and opened the group chat to catch up on the backlog.

* * *

**Akira attached IMG_9564.jpg**

**Akira:** Time for beef bowls

 **Ryuji:** WHAT, THAT LOOKS SO GOOD

 **Ryuji:** ANN PUT IT ON THE LIST

 **Ann:** oh wow yeah!! that's on the list for sure

 **Akira:** What's the Ultimate Inaba Tourist list up to now

 **Akira:** Like three things

 **Ryuji:** yep

 **Ryuji:**  this, samegawa flood plain, and junes

 **Ryuji:** two food places and a bunch of rejected river water

 **Akira:** Sounds like a good afternoon honestly

 **Ryuji:** yeah but like

 **Ryuji:** what about the next day

 **Akira:** I dunno, we could go shopping in Okina City or something

 **Ann:** YES

 **Ann:** PLEASE

 **Akira:** Ryuji put it on the list

 **Ryuji** : fiiiiine

 **Ann:** okay but can we take a second to point out that shiho literally doesn't have a bad angle at all????

 **Ann:** she's like

 **Ann:** face down in that beef bowl and still looks great

 **Akira:** I think your thank you note from Shiho is gonna have to wait

 **Akira:** She is taking in the whole beef bowl experience in front of her

 **Akira:** Oh shit, brb

 **Akira:** Food's here

 **Ryuji:** okay, i see how it is

 **Ryuji:** your not-date with shiho is more important than your best bud

 **Ryuji:** that's fine

 **Ryuji:** i get it

 **Ann:** ohhhh my god ryuji!!

 **Ann:** akira's got food in front of him, you know how he is

 **Shiho:** Akira is a little preoccupied.

 **Ryuji:** what  

**Shiho attached IMG_11745.jpg**

**Ryuji:** WHAT THE EFF THAT BOWL IS MASSIVE

 **Ann:** ARE YOU KIDDING!!!!!

 **Ryuji:** MORGANA’S FACE FFFF i'm dying shiho this is a GIFT

 **Shiho:** I do what I can. :)

 **Ann:** shiho why would you let him do this!!!

 **Ann:** he's gonna die

 **Ann:** from beef exposure

 **Shiho:** What would I do Ann?

 **Shiho:** Tell him no?

 **Ann:** yes????

 **Ann:** our golden boy must be protected

 **Ann:** usually from himself, but still!!

 **Shiho:** Okay sure but Ann

 **Shiho:** Also Ryuji

 **Shiho:** You're forgetting a big thing.

 **Ryuji:**???

 **Shiho:** They're good beef bowls.

 **Ann:** shiho

 **Ann:** sweetheart

 **Ann:** babe

 **Ann:** you need to save him from this

 **Shiho:** Not when he's making such good progress though!

**Shiho attached IMG_11746.jpg**

**Ryuji:** aaggaggshdjkhjjgkglhl

 **Shiho:** Ryuji, is something wrong?

 **Ryuji:** that still looks like a LOT of beef bowl shiho

 **Ryuji:** also can you please PLEASE send me a picture of Morgana rn

 **Shiho:** Sure!

**Shiho attached IMG_11747.jpg**

**Ann:**  oh my god

 **Ryuji:** shiho remember when i said i was dying

 **Ryuji:** i lied

 **Ryuji:** i am LIVING

 **Shiho:** Glad to be of service, as always. :D

 **Shiho:** Side note: this glass of water I just got is the best thing I could have received in this time of need.

 **Ann:** i'm very happy for you and your glass of water!!

 **Shiho:** Thank you so much!

 **Shiho:** It's easily the tallest and most refreshing glass of water I've had since the last time I got a selfie from Ann

 **Ryuji:** SHIHO

 **Ann:** SHIHO!!!!!!

 **Shiho:** Hey look, Akira's made it through the meat!

**Shiho attached IMG_11748.jpg**

**Ryuji:** yeah but he looks like he's gone six rounds in the boxing ring with that beef bowl

 **Shiho:** I believe in him!

 **Shiho:** Please give him your energy.

 **Ann:** how much time is left????

 **Shiho:** A little under five minutes.

 **Shiho:** I think he might have this!

 **Ryuji:** he did enough of those big bang burger challenges, he might pull it off

 **Ann:** ugh why did you have to remind me?? that was like watching a car crash

 **Shiho:** He just finished the bean sprouts, he's on the home stretch!

 **Ryuji:** not gonna lie i can't tell if this commentary is making me more or less hungry

 **Shiho:** Can you all facetime now? I need to document this.

 **Shiho:** For posterity.

 **Ryuji:** yeah I'm just hanging out rn

 **Ann:** shiho i don't know if this is a good idea

**Incoming video call from Shiho…**

**(Missed video call from Shiho.)**

**Shiho:** Yet another thing that just lives here now:

**Shiho attached IMG_11749.mp4**

* * *

Akira would have been lying to himself if he said he remembered that video being taken.

Oh well.

* * *

 **Shiho:** Here he is! A true champion.

**Shiho attached IMG_11750.jpg**

**Ryuji:** good lord i don't think i've ever seen him look THAT uncomfortable

 **Ann:** he barely even smiled? did he win anything at least

 **Shiho:** He got to keep the bowl! And had his picture taken and put up on the wall.

 **Ann:** oh well I guess it's all good then! he won the bowl

* * *

Akira decided now was the time to jump in to the conversation to save Shiho from getting roasted for his excellent decision. ( _Not that she needs the help_ , he thought.)

* * *

 **Akira:** To be fair it's a pretty sweet bowl

 **Akira:** And now it's mine

 **Ryuji:** THERE HE IS

 **Ryuji:** OUR BEEFY BOY

 **Ann:** akira!!! what were you thinking!!

 **Akira:** I was thinking about how I've never done anything wrong in my life

 **Shiho:** I can confirm that.

 **Ann:** ryuji they're ganging up on me, i need some backup here!!!!

 **Ryuji:** i

 **Ryuji:** uh

 **Ryuji:** i have a second mate badge?

 **Ann:** seriously????

 **Ann:** everyone needs to stop eating the challenge foods!!! it's so gross

 **Shiho:** Hey Ann, what do you think of this?

 **Shiho attached** [ **farrells-zoo.bmp** ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/48/7f/ae/487faec8c9c89378989559c5f3cdae65.jpg)

**Ann:** i want it immediately

 **Shiho:** What if I told you they gave you a ribbon for finishing it within a time limit?

 **Ann:** shiho you are KILLING me!!!!

* * *

 _Yep, Shiho’s doing just fine._ Akira chuckled to himself. He’d let them know he's alive in the morning.

With a heavy sigh, Akira sluggishly began to set down his phone as the impending food coma threatened to take over when a new text outside the group chat popped up. He knew exactly who it was from without needing to check. He decided to fire off one last message before passing out.

* * *

 **Futaba:** that was simultaneously 1) goals and 2) the worst thing I've ever seen

 **Akira:** I know you set up a program to delete your browser history on the hour every hour, so that second one isn't close to true

**Futaba:**

**Futaba:** damn, you right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only hope this doesn't come across as a complete disaster; I love chatfic but I have never understood how to write it for the life of me.
> 
> Significantly less beta'd than the last chunk. If anything looks funky please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Idiots in Inaba is so, so good. Shout outs to yyormgen and mangopops for an incredible AU. I've got at least three more ideas for this, and I may write them if I gather up the courage to ever commit them to writing...!
> 
>  ~~I might post a little addendum to this fic with their group chat and collective disgust at Akira's dark deed, but that requires me to write in chat fic style and *finger guns* I've never done that before so maybe, maybe not? We'll see!~~ Well I did the darn thing, so this fic is now complete!
> 
> Thanks to the folks who helped me beta this fic, you're the real heroes.
> 
> One last quick shout out to MirrorMystic, whose really great P5 stuff pushed me over the edge into actually writing and publishing some fic! The Tailwind series is an eternal recommendation.


End file.
